<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm After the Storm by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861856">Calm After the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to give my boy Viren some love. He's a complicated morally-grey character, but you can't help but love him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Viren (The Dragon Prince)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm After the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                       After settling back in Katolis, Viren decided to settle down back into his old life, but not one that was ridden with Dark Magic. After years of work and strife, Viren decided it was his time for rest and peace. After making amends with the human kingdoms, and having diplomacy with Xadia, Viren and you created their own life together in the end. You were a part of something important, and he allowed himself to feel love again with the people close to him. As the two of you sat underneath the shade of an apple tree, reminiscing and relaxing, for one, solitary moment, Viren was calm. From the top of this hill, he could see the orange and pink rays of sun poke out for above the trees, from where his head rested on his lover’s lap. A gentle, evening breeze washed over him, and in between the colors of the sunset, he listened to the words of the soft song you sang for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I didn't treat you</em>
  <em><br/>Quite as good as I should have<br/>Maybe I didn't love you<br/>Quite as often as I could have<br/>Little things I should have said and done<br/>I just never took the time<br/>But you are always on my mind<br/>You are always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lover’s beautiful face hovered above him, smiling softly. Your singing alone was enough to make his icy heart swell. When his wife looked upon his face with shock when he used to perform Dark Magic, it wasn’t just a wound to his heart, but to his soul as well. The day she had ultimately left him and their children, he felt completely numb. As if he was slowly sinking away, and slipping away into nothingness. No pain, no feeling, but only a numbness and dull beat in his heart. Your voice continued in song, snapping him out of his painful memory. The fading light of the sun painted their face in a glimmering gold, and he was compelled to raise his hand up to caress your cheek. But he wouldn’t dare ruin this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I didn't hold you</em>
  <em><br/>All those lonely, lonely times<br/>And I guess I never told you<br/>I'm so happy that you're mine<br/>If I made you feel second place<br/>Girl, I'm sorry I was blind<br/>You are always on my mind<br/>You are always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viren could never understand it<em>. </em>The way you looked upon him with such unwavering affection and love. That steadfast determination in the way you stood by his side through everything, through the war, through the era of reconstruction and peace, and even now. It drove him insane. Yet he knew he couldn’t live without you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died</em>
  <em><br/>Give me, give me more chance to keep you satisfied...satisfied<br/><br/>Little things I should have said and done<br/>I just never took the time<br/>You are always on my mind<br/>You are always on my mind</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every word of your song swayed his soul. Another breeze floated by, and his eyelids fluttered. His hand lifted from his chest and drifted around, finding yours embedded on the grass. Viren intertwined both of your hands’ fingers, swearing to never let you go. You, a person who kept a pure heart and kept on the path amidst the atrocities of war. You were finally his own light, his new beginning, and he wasn’t going to let that go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song reader-chan is singing is Always on My Mind by Michael Buble. It's originally sung by Elvis.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>